


Love at first sight

by Evergade



Series: Hijack June week 2018 [5]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: Le bruit était assourdissant.C'était l'unique chose à laquelle pensait Jack. Aster et Nicolas avaient jugé que ça serait une bonne idée s'ils pouvaient le traîner à la Fête de la Musique.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Series: Hijack June week 2018 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676761
Kudos: 1





	Love at first sight

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

Le bruit était assourdissant.

C'était l'unique chose à laquelle pensait Jack. Aster et Nicolas avaient jugé que ça serait une bonne idée s'ils pouvaient le traîner là-bas.

''Tu sors jamais'' avait dit Aster.

''Pour une fois, ça te ferait du bien'' avait continué Nick.

Et il s'était retrouvé enrôlé la dedans. Ils avaient un peu marché et avaient suivi la musique. Ils s'étaient d'abord arrêté devant un homme qui faisait danser ses vinyles sur ses platines ainsi que presque tous les gens autour de lui. Puis ils avaient continué et étaient tombés sur un homme qui faisait de l'accordéon. Bien qu'un groupe de jeunes à côté de lui s'en moque, ça n'empêchait pas le musicien de continuer gaîment. Par la suite, Jack les avaient perdu dans la foule deux fois, s'était fait accoster par un homme qui voulait lui vendre du cannabis, et quand enfin, il les avait retrouvé, c'était devant un groupe de musiciens des plus homogènes qui jouaient un mélange de rock, de punk et de métal.

-Ah, t'es là ? Avait réalisé Aster.

-Vous avez fait exprès de me paumer ?

-Nan, mais y'a tellement de monde que ça arrive. T'aimes bien ? Ajouta-t-il en désignant le groupe d'un coup de tête.

-Non. On peut rentrer ?

Aster avait soupiré et l'avait ignoré. Jack s'était mis sur le côté en attendant que ça passe. Deux chansons plus tard, le groupe fit une petite pause, faisant crier le publique d'indignation. Aster et Nicolas vinrent le voir.

-Tu veux boire un truc ?

-Non.

-Laisses-le, dit Aster, il est grognon parce qu'il ne voulait pas venir. Bon, on va chercher à boire, tu peux garder nos affaires ?

-J'ai le choix ?

-Non. Merci !

Jack avait soupiré alors que ses deux amis étaient partie en quête d'une buvette.

-Excuses-moi, t'as du feu ?

Jack regarda la personne qui lui avait parlé. C'était un homme plutôt grand, les cheveux bruns et assez long, décoré de petites tresses par-ci par-là, la peau légèrement bronzée, des taches de rousseurs éparpillés sur le visage et des tatouages éparpillés sur le reste de son corps. Il était torse nu, transpirant à grosse goutte et montrait sa cigarette de la main.

-Non, j'ai pas… Je ne fume pas.

-C'est dommage.

L'homme s'installa à côté de lui, contre le mur auprès duquel il avait trouvé refuge. Puis il sortit un briquet et alluma sa cigarette.

-Pourquoi tu m'en as demandé un si tu avais le tien ?

-C'était juste pour te parler, fit l'homme en souriant.

Jack rougit et détourna les yeux.

-Tu t'éclates, ce soir ? Demanda l'homme.

-Pas vraiment. C’est pas mon genre, les festivals dans les rues.

-Pourquoi tu es venu, alors ?

-Mes amis m'ont kidnappé.

L'homme rigola et Jack se sentit ridiculement fier de l'avoir fait rire.

-Et toi ? Demanda Jack. Tu passes une bonne soirée ?

-C'est un peu crevant, je l'avoue. Tu aimes la musique ?

-C'est pas trop mon genre…

-C'est vrai ? Je pensais que tout le monde aimait le rock…

-Je préfère les musiques plus calme.

-Genre ?

-Celle des années 80, 90.

L'homme rigola de nouveau et Jack cru qu'il se moquait de lui.

-Je peux comprendre…

-Et toi ? Demanda Jack.

L'homme eut l'air surpris.

-Moi ?

-Tu aimes cette musique ?

L'homme sourit.

-On va dire que oui… Tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

-Je fais un cursus d'histoire à la fac. Et toi ?

-Je… Fais des petits boulots. Ça aide à payer les factures. C'est quoi ton nom ?

-Jack.

-Hiccup.

Hiccup termina sa cigarette et lui tendit la main.

-Je ne sais pas si j'aurais la chance de te revoir, mais ça m'a fait plaisir de te rencontrer, Jack.

Jack lui serra la main.

-On sait jamais, on pourrait se revoir…

Hiccup haussa un sourcil en souriant.

-Tu voudrais me revoir ?

Jack rougit, réalisant qu'Hiccup avait mal interprété sa phrase.

-Non, je veux dire, on pourrait tomber l'un sur l'autre au hasard, et on se reverrait, alors, et… Euh…

-Tu ne voudrais pas me revoir ?

-Euh… Peut-être… Je ne sais pas…

Hiccup sourit.

-Tu me permettrais de faire quelque chose ?

-Quoi ?

Hiccup lui caressa doucement le visage pour l'attraper délicatement et l'embrasser. Sans trop comprendre pourquoi, Jack répondit et mit ses mains autour de sa taille. Hiccup sentait la sueur et avait la peau qui collait, mais pour une raison qui lui échappait, Jack trouvait ça particulièrement attirant. Finalement, Hiccup cessa de l'embrasser.

-J'adorais rester avec toi plus longtemps, mais faut que j'y retourne...

-Hein ?

Hiccup le lâcha et l'embrassa rapidement une dernière fois avant de retourner vers l'endroit où les musiciens jouaient. Jack resta pantois une seconde et Aster et Nicolas virent le voir.

-On t'a pris un coca… Ça va ?

-Je peux vous laisser mes affaires ? Dit Jack d'une voix éteinte.

Comment Hiccup osait l'embrasser et le laisser comme ça ? Il se dirigea vers les musiciens et le chercha des yeux dans la foule. Il en fit trois fois le tour avant d'abandonner. Il s’apprêtait à rejoindre Aster et Nick quand il entendit :

-Et maintenant, les amis, une dédicace spéciale de notre leader adoré !

Jack se retourna vers la personne qui avait parlé. Il avait cru comprendre que la personne qui parlait était le propriétaire du bar devant lequel le groupe s'était installé. Il le regarda et suivit la main qui montrait le leader du groupe. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant Hiccup le regarder. Sans le contrôler, il se mit à rougir. Hiccup lui sourit, les joues légèrement rosée. La chanson démarra et Jack fut hypnotisé par Hiccup :

Listen, baby

Ain't no mountain high

Ain't no valley low

Ain't no river wide enough, baby

If you need me, call me

No matter where you are

No matter how far

Just call my name

I'll be there in a hurry

You don't have to worry

'Cause baby,

There ain't no mountain high enough

Ain't no valley low enough

Ain't no river wide enough

To keep me from getting to you

Remember the day

I set you free

I told you

You could always count on me

From that day on I made a vow

I'll be there when you want me

Some way,some how

'Cause baby,

There ain't no mountain high enough

Ain't no valley low enough

Ain't no river wide enough

To keep me from getting to you

No wind, no rain

My love is alive

Way down in my heart

Although we are miles apart

If you ever need a helping hand

I'll be there on the double

Just as fast as I can

Don't you know that

There ain't no mountain high enough

Ain't no valley low enough

Ain't no river wide enough

To keep me from getting to you

Don't you know that

There ain't no mountain high enough

Ain't no valley low enough

Ain't no river wide enough

Tout le long de la chanson, Hiccup ne l'avait jamais quitté du regard. Jack s'était accroché à la rambarde pour se rapprocher. À la fin de la chanson, le barman avait pris le micro pour annoncer la fin de la soirée et les musiciens s'étaient levé. Hiccup l'avait regardé une dernière fois avant de baisser les yeux et de ranger son matériel.

-On va y aller ? Avait demandé Aster.

Mais Jack ne l'écoutait pas. Il fit le tour de la rambarde et alla voir directement Hiccup, qui semblait surpris.

-Jack ?

-J'peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

Il se doutait qu'il ne devait pas avoir l'air très crédible, les joues rouges, mais Hiccup rougit davantage et quelque part, ça le soulagea.

-Je… Euh… Eh bien…

-Hiccup, il y a un problème ? fit l'une des chanteuses, la blonde qui faisait de la guitare.

Hiccup regarda son amie, toujours aussi rouge.

-Euh… Non, non t'inquiète…

Un grand bonhomme, roux et couvert de cicatrices et de tatouages s’emmêla.

-Ça va Hiccup ? Parce que s'il t'emmerde, on peut le dégager…

-Eh, fit la voix d'Aster derrière Jack, touches pas à mon pote, toi !

-Alors c'est pour ça ! Fit le batteur, Dagur.

Après leur presque altercation, le barman les avait invité à boire un coup. Apparemment, il connaissait le groupe depuis longtemps et c'était devenu une tradition de les inviter à boire un coup après chaque représentation.

-Ouais, à la base, il voulait pas venir, continua Nicolas.

-On a dû lui sortir un mytho pour qu'il nous suive. Et une fois qu'il était dans la voiture, on lui a raconté la vérité.

-Enfin, dit Ingrid, la deuxième chanteuse et violoniste, là, j'ai pas l'impression qu'il regrette.

Tous regardèrent Jack et Hiccup qui s'était installé un peu à l'écart. L'un contre l'autre, ils se tenaient la main, se chuchotant des paroles que personne n'entendait, seuls dans leur petit monde.

-J'aimerais bien qu'on m'explique comment ils en sont arrivé à ce stade-là en cinq minutes… dit Astrid.

-Coup de foudre ? Suggéra Aster.

-Nan… fit Nicolas. Je pense que ça vient surtout du fait que Jack est seul depuis un moment, et qu'il a dû emmagasiner tellement de frustration sexuelle qu'il se jette sur la première personne venu.

-Pareil pour Hiccup, dit Dagur. Ça fait longtemps qu'il est seul et si ta théorie se tient, ils vont droit dans le mur.

-Vous n'êtes vraiment pas romantique, les gars, commenta Ingrid.

-Frangine, tu connais Hiccup, dit Dagur. Tu sais que c'est pas son genre d'aborder des inconnus… Surtout pas avec notre popularité, il préfère rester chez lui.

-Ce qui rejoint ma théorie du coup de foudre, continua Aster. Parce que Jack n'est pas le genre à se lier facilement. Et regardes les ! Jack, ta sœur est chiante et ta mère est moche ! Ils n'entendent plus rien.

-Tu sais qu'il va te faire vivre un enfer s'il sait que tu insultes sa famille ? Commenta Nick.

-On s'en fout, il m'entend pas.

-C'est trop marrant ! Sourit Dagur. Hiccup, t'a qu'une jambe !

-Il n'a qu'une jambe, souligna Astrid.

Ingrid soupira.

-Et si on les laissait se bécoter tranquillement sans intervenir, hum ?

-Je suis d'accord avec Nick, continua Dagur, leur histoire ne peut pas marcher.

Mais contrairement au prédiction de Dagur et Nicolas, leur couple fonctionna. Le lendemain, Jack se réveilla dans le lit d'Hiccup et continua de s'y réveiller jusqu'à ce qu'ils prennent un appartement ensemble où il se réveillait désormais dans leur lit à eux. La carrière dans l'archéologie de Jack n'empêcha pas celle dans la musique d'Hiccup d'avancer. Le groupe d'Hiccup devint mondialement connu, faisant que le guitariste ne rentrait pas souvent chez lui, mais lorsqu'il le faisait, son petit ami l'attendait toujours. Et lorsque cinq ans plus tard, ils se marièrent en petit comité, Aster fut ravi de recevoir l'argent des paris qu'il avait fait avec Nicolas et Dagur des années plus tôt.

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai eut cette idée parce que mes amis ont eut la bonne idée de me traîner à la fête de la musique cette année ^^


End file.
